villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Aka Manto
Aka Manto (in Japanese: 赤マント; translated to as "Red Cape") is a malicious spirit who haunts public bathrooms, particularly female bathrooms in public schools. He asks his victims a series of questions before brutally killing them. Origins Aka Manto was originally a handsome young man, most likely a high school student, when he was alive. He was often seen wearing a distinctive red cape. Because of his charming beauty, many flirtatious teenage girls admired him and constantly hounded on him. Unable to let this continue, Aka Manto concealed his face with a white mask so that the teenage girls won't be able to notice him. It is unknown what happened next but it is most likely that whilst hiding in the last stall of the female bathroom from the frantic admiers, Aka Manto somehow died. After his death, Aka Manto returned as a malicious spirit and promised a brutal death to anyone who entered the last stall of the female bathroom. Ritual Anyone can summon Aka Manto when they use the last stall in the female school bathroom. Aka Manto would manifest in front of his victim and he would wear a red cape and conceal his face with a white mask. He would then ask his victim "Which do you prefer, Red Cloak or Blue Cloak"? Alternatively, he would ask "Which do you prefer, red toilet paper or blue toilet paper?" If the victim chooses red, Aka Manto would slit their throat or decapitate them with a knife. The blood would flow from their necks and onto their clothes, making it appear as if they are wearing red clothes. If the victim chooses blue, Aka Manto would strangle them until their face turned blue or they die of suffocation. In some versions, his hands would emerge from the toilet instead in order to strangle them. Alternatively, if the victim tries to outsmart Aka Manto by choosing a different color, the floor would crack open and a pair of hands would drag the victim into Hell. If the victim somehow decides to choose the color yellow, Aka Manto would shove their face into the toilet, making them yellow like urine without, in some versions of this, killing them. The only way to escape Aka Manto and ultimately survive is by choosing no color. To this day, there is no method to completely defeat or kill Aka Manto. The Legend There has been many variations of the urban legend and the most famous variation recounts a story of two police officers investigating the rumors of a strange man lurking in the female bathroom after one of the female students heard a strange male voice utter "Shall we put on the red vest" in the last stall. Whilst the male police officer waited outside, the other female police officer entered the stall and heard the same question from the same man again. Wanting to get this over and done with, the female police officer exclaimed "OK. Put it on!" Suddenly, a loud scream was heard followed by an abrupt thump. The male police officer rushed in and opened the door and was horrified at what he saw. The female police officer was found decapitated and her police vest was stained red in blood. Gallery RedCloakDemon.jpg|The Aka Manto appearing in front of a victim. AkaManto.jpg Aka-manto.jpg Trivia *His victims are mostly females, which may hint that part of Aka Manto's purpose to return as a malicious spirit was to exact "vengeance" upon the female admirers that constantly hounded him. Nonetheless, Aka Manto has no qualms in killing anybody, regardless of their gender. *In Scream Queens, Denise Hemphill mentions this story while scaring the Chanels. **In a comedic twist, she is offered red or blue paper, and mistakes the Red Devil for the Aka Manto. Navigation Category:Urban Legends Category:Serial Killers Category:Homicidal Category:Villains of Folklore Category:Noncorporeal Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Mutilators Category:Undead Category:Muses Category:Misogynists Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Stalkers Category:Nameless Category:Male Category:Collector of Souls Category:Damned Souls Category:Trickster Category:Misanthropes Category:Paranormal Category:Stock Characters Category:Titular Category:Immortals Category:Youkai Category:Non-Action Category:Karma Houdini Category:Demon Category:Bogeymen Category:Perverts